Catmint Frenzy
by Kittystar-The feather killer
Summary: Beware! Randomness and crazy cats are in this story. Rated T for catmint and craziness!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- 2 Much Catmint

**You know that other story that I took down? Twitta pages? Remember? I decided to make a new funny one. One rule: No flames! Got it? You either read my story without complaint or you keep your thoughts to your self. But please don't think I am trying to be mean!**

**- Evil kittystar**

One day, a miracle happened to Jayfeather's plants! They all turned to catmint! He leaped with joy! One thought never occoured to him. Catmint creates randomness and chaos.

When the medicine cat rushed into the camp, he shouted,"AS MEDICINE CAT, I DEMAND THAT YOU EAT THIS CATMINT FOR YOUR HEALTH!" The clan did not heasitate. They each got two pawfuls of catmint each. There was still tons of the herb so, the whole of Thunderclan rushed to the other clans and gave them the catmint. Pretty soon, things were starting get very random...

One moon later...

The clans were at the gathering.

"I have an announcment to make!" Yelled Bramblestar. "From now on, Thunderclan will be known as Tacoclan!" Onestar cleared his throat. "Ahem. My clan will be known as Donutclan!" Mistystar shoved her way through. "Riverclan is now known as Chocolatesauceclan!" Blackstar leaped up to the top of the tree. "My clan is no longer Shadowclan. It is Russetfurisawesomeclan!" Crickets started to chirp after what Blackstar said. The clans started throwing rocks and tomatoes at him. A rock hit him in the head and Blackstar fell off, getting a concusion. Russetfur appeared and started to try to heal Blackstar. This is what happens when you eat too much catmint.

**Sorry this was so short! I will make the other chapters longer! **


	2. Food falling from the sky: Thunderclan

Chapter 2- Food falling from the sky:Thunderclan

**Title tells all. Warning: This chapter may be too funny for some audiences. Enjoy!**

**-Evil kittystar**

Bramblestar was sleeping in his den when a loud crack woke him up. "AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed. "THE SKY IS FALLING! AAAAAHHH-" He was cut off when something hard hit him on the head. Cheese and taco pieces fell off his head. "TACOOOOO!" He yelled. The whole clan came out yelling and screaming with joy. Tacos covered the nursery and the kits were eating all of them. The queens were yelling and trying to make sure the kits didn't get bellyaches. Another thousand tacos came down and the apprentices and warriors were trying to catch the falling food in their jaws.

Purdy was in the middle of telling an endless story..." -And I had told the kits,'Don't eat too much youngins' it ain't good for ya' and the-" A taco hit him on the head and he started on another story about getting hit on the head millions of times with tacos and how it was nothing...

The kits had made taco angels and tacomen. Then they ate them and ran around in circles to get away from the frantic queens. Seedkit and Lilykit quickly set up some tripwire and the queens fell on their faces. Bramblestar pointed and laughed loudly. "That's hilarious!" Then Poppyfrost slapped him.

TO BE CONTINUED IN RIVERCLAN!


	3. Food falling from the sky: Riverclan

Chapter 3- Food falling from the sky: Riverclan

**I will try to update as much as possible! Please laugh out loud but don't die from it! P.S, I don't own Firework or warriors!**

**- Evil kittystar**

Mistystar was hyped up from the catmint and was screaming/singing Firework. "DO YOU EVER FEEL, LIKE A PLASTIC BAG, DRIFTING THROUGH THE WIND, WANTING TO START AGAIN-"

UP IN STARCLAN...

"Oh!" Bluestar groaned. "Will someone please just shut her up?! I need ma sleep!" Silverstream jumped up. "Ok!" He clapped her paws and thunder was heard. "What are you doing?" Bluestar asked. "I am trying to shut her up!" Silverstream snapped. They both looked down. Not only was Mistystar still screaming, but the whole clan had joined in too! "Great Starclan!" Bluestar groaned.

IN CHOCOLATESAUCECLAN...

"Yaaaaaayyyyyyy!" The clan cheered. It had rained chocolate sauce! Mistystar was swimming in chocolate sauce and was eating it at the same time. The Riverclan camp had flooded completely! The kits didn't know how to swim! They all drowned and died. Very sad.

THE END

Just kidding! They kits ate all the melted chocolate and had bellyaches. For some reason, the kits in Tacoclan didn't have stomach aches and were warned to not eat too many but still did, but in Chocolatesauceclan, the kits weren't warned and had bellyaches. Hmm. That's so weird!

There were hardly any apprentices at camp so they missed out on all the fun. The elders happened to sleep through it all and the warriors? Mistystar had purposely sent them all out on a hunting patrol so that she could get most of the chocolate! (She had secretly known what Starclan was going to do so she planned ahead.)

UP IN STARCLAN AGAIN

Bluestar was wearing earplugs to block out all the sound. Sadly, it didn't work. "I wish I was Snowkit." Bluestar mumbled. Silverstream was busy working on something else. She was also heading towards the place where the Windclan/Starclan cats hung out...

TO BE CONTINUED!

**If Windclan is Donutclan, you can probably guess what's going to happen next!**


	4. Food falling from the sky:Windclan pt1

Chapter 4- Food falling from the sky: Windclan

**I am laughing at my own story! I am going 2 make tw. Different parts for Donutclan. This for Starclan's point of view and the next one will be Windclan's. I would like for all of you readers to please give me as many donut flavors as possible. For some reason I can't think of any! They will be for part 2! **

**-Evil kittystar**

Siverstream rolled out her blueprints. It was a drawing ,that was very badly done, of a donut machine! She magically got some metal parts and a bag of flour that was bigger on the inside! She also got tons of sugar and sprinkles. That night, lots of noise was heard. "Can't I get any sleep?!" Bluestar hollered. Silverstream ignored the grumpy leader and kept working.

Finally, after many hours of work, it was complete! The biggest donut cloud/machine in the world! Silverstream was writing something down on a loooooooonnnnnnnngggggggggggg sheet of paper. Lionheart, who was spying on her, got excited when he read what was on it.

TO BE CONTINUED

**I am going to make it a three parted actually. The next part will be the list of donuts!**


	5. Food falling from the sky:Windclan pt2

Chapter 5- Donut list!

**Lucky for you people, I just happen to have someone to help me think of the different donut flavors! Also, you can ask if you want your cat put in. Please R,R and R!**

**-Evil kittystar**

Donut flavors:

Chocale with sprinkles

Chocolate with no sprinkles

Chocolate

Vanilla

Mouse

Deer

Fox

Strawberry

Cherry

Catmint

Fudge

Spaghetti

Meatballs

Ice cream

Fish

Rabbit

Carrot

Yarrow

Juniper berry

Blueberry

Cheese

Sugar

Sprickles

Nacho cheese

Peanut

M&M

Skittles

Orange

Powdered Sugar

Everything

Mystery

**I hope you like this! Get ready for part 3! Don, don, don.**


	6. Food falling from the sky:Windclan Pt3

Chapter 6- Food falling from the sky: Windclan Pt.3

**Here is the third part! I know that in time I probably will get more reviews! Guests can also ask for their cat to be put in. After Russetfurisawesomeclan I will add in the new kitties. There is no limit of time for putting in your cat (Maybe). A new clan is also coming soon!**

**- Evil kittystar**

UP IN STARCLAN AGAIN

Bluestar was trying to get some sleep and Silverstream had her great and awesome plan ready A.K.A the donut machine (Uh Oh!). She pressed a big red button that said DONUT MACHINE POWER ON. A loud honk came out of it and Bluestar screeched with annoyance. Then loud popping and ringing sounds were heard.

DOWN IN DONUTCLAN

Onestar was stiring a stale donut in his coffee and grumbling to himself and Starclan. "STARCLAN, STARCLAN, GIVE ME DONUTS NOW!" A rumbling, ear popping sound came from the sky. Then...Nothing happened. Onestar was about to go mad with rage when donuts came raining down! His favorite, Chocolate with no sprinkles was there! Other cats got their favorite flavors. Ashfoot got Rabbit, Harespring got Vanilla, Whiskernose got Chocolate, Crowfeather got Strawberry, and so on. They were cheering very loudly. For SOME reason, Kestralwing didn't feel hungry even though donuts were raining everywhere! (He had stolen all of Onestar's fresh ones before the donut storm and had eaten them).

Suddenly, the raining donuts stopped!

UP IN STARCLAN

"Oh no." Silverstream muttered. It turns out, Lionheart had tried to steal some of the donuts! This caused the machine to jam and Donutclan was VERY angry.

Bluestar on the other paw, was smiling gleefully. Finally! Some peace and quiet! She was so wrong. A rioting Windclan kept her from her nap.

DONUTCLAN STATUS: FURIOUS!

**Wait till I get to Russetfurisawesomeclan! It's not what you'd expect!**


	7. Food NOT falling from the sky:Shadowclan

Chapter 7- Food NOT falling from the sky:Shadowclan

**(For some reason I feel I shouldn't say anything)**

****Blackstar was sleeping and dreaming about Russetfur when a sudden burst of noise woke him up. He saw that all the clans were having fun being covered in their favorite foods! He closed his eyes, ready for a thousand Russetfur to rain down on Russetfurisawesomeclan. ...…...…... Nothing special was happening to them! "That's it!" He growled angrily. "It's time to get ma sweet revenge!"

Don don don!

TO BE CONTINUED

**I** **know**, **very** **short** **chapter.** **I** **updated** **thrice** **today** **so** **I** **made** **them** **a** **bit** **shorter. I will update soon though!**


	8. Starwarsclan!

Chapter 8- Starwarsclan!

**Welcome to my new clan! It is Starwarsclan! There are no allegiances. Btw, the clan leader is named Deathstar.**

**- Evil kittystar**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A large gray cat who looked very star warsish was in the middle of his clan. His deputy, Anikanskywalker, was on the phone calling the airport for plane tickets. "Sir." He said, when he hung up the phone. "We have thirty million plane tickets for the 7:55 PM plane. They said that there wasn't enough room to fit the prey though. We have a lot of luggage." Deathstar growled,"Tell Wattowing to get his luggage out of there. There is no need to bring so many spare vehicle parts!" Anikanskywalker nodded and rushed off.

(Line)

In the nursery...

Padmeamidala and her two kits Lukekit and Leiakit were packing their bags. Lukekit was trying to smuggle a light saber into his bag and Leiakit was reading a book called, 'Leading a rebellion for dummies'. "Leiakit!" Padmeamidala exclaimed. "Put that book down and help me pack!" Suddenly, a cat tackled and knocked out the queen! The kits were cornered. It was the cat who was exiled moons ago! It was Darthvader!

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Anikanskywalker screamed. "I THOUGHT I WAS A GOOD GUY!" Kittystar rolled her eyes. "Shut up Anikanskywalker! I am in the middle of writing this. DON'T INTERRUPT!" For the rest of the chapter, Anikanskywalker sulked in a corner. Back to the story.

You know that light saber Lukekit was smuggling? Well, he swung it out and defeated the evil kitteh! (Clapping and cheering is heard in the background).

(Another line)

In the elders den, Yodajedi was meditating. Nothing much was happening. HUGE YAWN.

(Yet another long line)

The warriors den was a flurry. ObiwanKenobi was packing everything up using the force, Bobafett and Jangofett were polishing their jetpacks, and other stuff. Finally, they were done. As the whole clan crammed themselves into a stretch limo, the driver asked were they were going. "On an airplane to the clans." Blurted Lukekit. "LUKEKIT! YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE TOLD HIM!" The whole clan shouted. But it was too late. It also turned out that the driver was Darthmaul!

Mini info paragraph:

All of those exiled cats formed a clan of their own called Revengeclan. They secretly work for Blackstar. Darthmaul is supposed to give Blackstar an elite force of warriors for revenge. This giant clan is perfect for that. Especially so nice they are going to the clans!

(LineLine)

The driver secretly gave an evil smile...

DON DON DON!

**I hope your glad that this is a long chapter! Thank you for your idea smallBIGkit! Was Deathstar supposed to be a Star Wars joke? I don't own Star Wars if you're wondering. ;)**


	9. The airplane

Chapter 9- The airplane

**Thank you Stew the cat for reviewing! I have a new record! In a course of about 3 days, I have gotten 9 reviews! Wow! :)**

**-Evil kittystar**

The clan got out of the stretch limo as soon as they stopped at the airport. Deathstar was glaring at Lukekit. Then he stopped. Deathstar had to make a good impression of himself. "Ahem!" He cleared his throat. The cat who carried luggage rushed over to where they were. When he saw what they had, he ran away.

10 HOURS LATER...

Starwarsclan had missed seventeen flights and had waisted a billion dollars. When they finally got on the plane, it was hot and smooshed. "Why?" Whined a whiny Lukekit. "Refreshments!" Called a stewerdess. "What'dya have?" Asked Wattowing. "We have soda, hamburgers, mice, voles, fish, popcorn-" Deathstar cut her off. "POPCORNE?! U HAVE DA POPPYCORNES? AAAAHHHHHHHHHBHBANAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHABAA!" Deathstar screamed. He had screamed so loud that the windows in the plane broke and all of Starwarsclans' eardrums popped. What a hectic flight!

A GAZILLION HOURS LATER

Deathstar got sick from popcorn exposure.

Anikanskywalker became deaf from sitting next to Deathstar.

Lukekit was whining again.

Leiakit was reading,'How to survive a plane trip for dummies'

After another billion hours, they arrived!

**I am so happy I can easily update this story! Thanks for reviewing peoples!**


	10. Da Shadowe Chappie 10!

Chapter 10- Da Shadowe

**This may seem like I misspelled pretty badly but I didn't. All of this is Blackstar's fault. If only he had went to school! I am being encouraged by your reviews, people! Thank you! :D**

**-Evil kittystar**

"It says here on the map that this is the hotel." Anikanskywalker screamed to Deathstar. The reason? The deputy couldn't hear anymore. The clan was looking at a sign that said,'Da Shadowe'. "I guess that da shadowe is the name of the place" Muttured Jabbameanie.

Luckily, no one ever came to this hotel and there just happened to be 3 million rooms. After checking in, they went to their rooms.

Blackstar was watching this through hidden cameras. "You did well Darthmaul!" Laughed Blackstar evilly. He turned on the PA. "All guests must listen to what I am telling you." he said. Poor Anikanskywalker. "You are now part of my personal revenge army! We will get the other clan cats and-!" He realized that no one was there!

AT DA AIRPORT AGAIN

"I can't believe we couldn't stay." Grumbled Deathstar. "If I had known, I would've went to the other vacation spot! Hey. Does anyone know where Padmeamidala is?" He asked.

AT DA ODER VACATION SPOT

Padmeamidala relaxed as her back got massaged. She grinned. All the other cats had wasted their time at the clans while she was getting the best treatment.

**Ooh! That cat! I know this wasn't too funny. The next one will be though!**


	11. Fluffykit!

Chapter 11- Fuzzykit!

**Thank you Snowstar for giving me a new cat! You can still send in characters. Sorry I haven't updated!**

**-Evil kittystar**

One day, the clans had decided to meet at the gathering place. The clan leaders had been sent some dreams.

"KK!" Yelled a hyped Onestar. "Whowantsdonuts?Iwantdonuts!Doyoulikechocolatevani llachocolatewithsprinklesstrawberryorsomeotherwier dflavor?" The cats just stared at him. Then, a gasp was heard. The cats parted to reveal a tiny, adorable, fluffy kit with huge green eyes. "AAAWWWWW!" Awed the clans. "Hello!" She squeaked in her tiny kit voice.

"AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The clans awed even louder. She blinked.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWW!" They awed so loud, that Starclan heard it.

She blinked yet again. "AAAWWWW-" "SHUT UP YOU STUPID, HYPED UP ON CATMINT MOUSE-BRAINS!" She squeaked. Ok. So, she wasn't all cute, and fluff, and soo adowabow. Fluffykit glared menacingly at Kittystar. "What did you just say?" She growled in a high-pitched voice. Kittystar looked left and right with her eyeballs. "Oh... umm... nothing! Hehe. Let'sgetbacktothestory!" She stammered. Fluffykit narrowed her eyes but said no more.

"I have decided that Thunderclan will take Fluffykit in!" Shouted Firestar. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" All the clans screamed. Then a scream was heard!

"Fluffykit disappeared!" Then, all of a sudden, the clan leaders were pushed off the tree. "I am Fluffykit, leader of the clans!" She squeaked. "AA-" "DON'T. EVEN. THINK. ABOUT. IT." She yelled, inturrupting the cats.

ONE MOON LATER...

All the cats had been hypnotized by Fluffykit's cuteness. Graymist filed her claws while Firestar, Mistystar, Mothwing, and Snowbird prepared the food. It turns out they were awesome cooks! So awesome, in fact, that the camera people came and taped them to be on Iron Chef. Wow. Talk about good food.

* * *

When they brought out the food, Fluffykit awaited them on her throne. (Yep. She has a throne too). She clapped her paws. "Bring the spiced and roasted mice up first!" She shouted. "Your highness." Firestar bowed his head as he served her. "This isn't half bad!" She mumbled through the mouthful. "Really?" Firestar smiled. He frowned after what she did next. "Of corse not!" She spat out the overly burnt food. I forgot to mention that Firestar was not a real cook. He was just replacing Squirrelflight 'cause he was jealous.

"SHE HATES IT! SHE HATE IT!" He ran away sobbing.


	12. Ripplekit

Chapter 12- Ripplekit

**I am adding a new cat named Ripplekit! This cat was requested by Kittyepseon.**

**-Evil kittystar**

One day, while the clans were adoring the adorable Fluffykit, a new kit entered the palace. "AHEM!" She cleared her throat. "I AM THE ONE AND ONLY RIPPLEKIT!" The cats clapped and cheered. Why? Because her awesomeness was already starting to take affect.

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Fluffykit yelled. "IT IS ONLY I, THE ONE AND ONLY FLUFFYKIT WHO IS QUEEN!"

"NUH UH."

"UH HUH."

"NOPE!"

"YEP!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"TOTALLY NOT!"

"TOTALLY SO!"

The clan cats watched on, hypnotized by the awesomeness and cuteness emitting from both of them.

Ripplekit narrowed her eyes. "YA REALLY DON'T WANNA MESS WITH ME, SISTA!" She screamed.

Fluffykit unsheathed her claws. "OH REALLY?"

The clans cheered, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

Here is how the fight went:

_Onestar stepped up. "KK!" He said, hyped up. "Zero to zero. I AM DA REFAREE!" All of a sudden, the cats were in a stadium and the clans were cheering. "READY," Onestar shouted. "FIGHT!" The two cute/awesome kittehs leaped at each other._

_Ripplekit did a front flip and kicked Fluffykit in the stomach. _

_"ONE TO DA ZERO!" Onestar screamed._

_Fluffykit punched Ripplekit in the stomach also. Suddenly, they both colapsed!_

_"TTTIIIIIIEEEEEE!" ONESTAR SCREECHED LOUDLY. _

* * *

About three days later, the two kits were healthy again. But the wierdest thing happened...

THEY WERE BOTH QUEENS!

All of the cats were taking care of them and totally forgot about Starclan. Uh, oh...

* * *

UP IN STARCLAN...

Bluestar glared angrily down at the cats. "HOW DARE THEY!" She screeched. "Calm down." Oakheart said. It looks like Leapordstar found the buttons to control th sun and stuff. An evil grin crept onto the clan leader's face. "Good!" She then laughed like an evil maniac.

TO BE CONTINUED


	13. The barber shop

Chapter 13- The barber shop

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever! This chapter is for Jenna. I hope I got your character right. The kitten is actually going to be a 'paw'. I hope that's okay! **

**- Evil kittystar**

One day, Mistystar announced; "IT'S TIME FOR YOU GUYS TO BECOME APPRENTICES!"

Ripplekit and Fluffykit squealed with happiness and got ready for the ceremony. "You two should really get your hair done!" Commented Daisy. The two kits raised their eyebrows. "Let me take you to the barber shop."

Here is how it went:

"Hello. Would you like a hair cut or a deluxegroomingofthefurandcuttingandbeingmadepretty hair cut?"

"Uum, the second choice."

"Would you like apricots or fries on the side?"

"Exuse me? Could you just do A FREAKIN' REGULAR HAIRCUT?!"

"Ok, ok! Kittens, please sit over here."

"Hey! I am six moons old, not some stupid newborn!"

"Sorry but I just had to randomly roll my eyes there."

So now, back to the present!

Fluffykit and Ripplekit got seats next to each other and waited nervously. "Who do you think will cut my hair?" Ripplekit asked anxiously. "Why did we get ourselves into this?" Wailed Fluffykit. Then the barber came.

She was a gray long hair with racoon markings and green eyes. "Who are you?" Fluffykit asked. The cat answered, "My name is Racoonkit and I will cut your fur! Do you-" Ripplekit screamed as a spider landed on her shoulder. Little did she know, it was Racoonkit! Then, it was fluffykit's turn to scream. "EEK! IT'S A DEAD ANT!" That was also the doing of Racoonkit.

"GOOD BYE!" Ripplekit and Fluffykit yelled. Then they ran out of the barber shop.

* * *

Later on, Bramblestar and Mistystar called for a gathering. "Fluffykit and Ripplekit?" Mistystar called out. They stepped forward excitedly.

"Do you promise to uphold the- Oh whatever! You two are now warriors! Fluffywuffy and Rippleshore!" Suddenly, it started raining catmint! Everyone went crazy and eat more of it. Talk about an overload!

Then french fries fell and all the cats got bellyaches and the medicine cats ran out of Juniper berries and watermint.


	14. A cool chapter that you should read

Chapter 14

**You got pranked by me! There is no chapter. Haha. :p XD**

**- Racoonkit who is da one and only prankster!**


	15. Phone calls

Chapter 15- Phone calls

**Alright, here it is, chapter five and teen! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. You see, I was just about to start writing this chapter when Racoonpaw (She became a paw magically) ambushed me and tied me up. For some reason, I couldn't get free and she got to my computer and updated the story! Anyway, read, review, and request!**

**- Evil kittystar**

One day, while the cats of Tacoclan were having a normal (Meaning: Not normal super hypercrazy) day, an explosion was heard. "Heeeeeeeellllpppp!" Screamed Daisy as she started to run around in circles. The clan curiously looked inside the den to find that the kits were experimenting in a make-shift lab. Amberkit and Dewkit looked up. "Hehe. We weren't doing anything!" Amberkit lied. Really, they were trying to create a cell phone to call up other kitties.

Finally, after a whole day of running around and screaming and explosions, the kits had created the ultimate creation ever created in creation in the history of creations. A CELL PHONE!

* * *

Phone call #1

Amberkit: Hello?

Thistleclaw: Who is it and what do you want?

Amberkit: Who is this speaking? I, um, er, need to speak to, um, someone!

Thistleclaw: (He knows it's a kit by the voice) I am your wort nightmare! I am the one who is in your nursery tales! I am-

Amberkit: You know what, I am bored. Bye!

Thistleclaw: ...

* * *

Phone call #2

Seedkit: Come on, pick up.

Jayfeather: HOW DID YOU REACH THIS NUMBER?! HANG UP! Wait a second... SEEDKIT!

Ok, that one was an epic failure!

* * *

Phone call #3

Lilykit: WHO ARE YOU?

Purdy: Huh? Oh! You callin' me for a story ya say? All right, here goes!

Lilykit: Oh boy.

Purdy: So you see, one day, I was walking in the lawn of my upwalker's house when ya sees I was gettin' mighty hungry. So I went out to go and hunt. But ya see, I was already outside in the garden walkin' so, ya see, I went into the forest. A lot of the prey was awake, ya see, so I wen' an' hunted them. I caught more prey than the mouse you've eaten' youngin'. Then I wen' back and-

Lilykit then hung up ya see...


	16. The Movies

Chapter 16- The Movie Theater

**Ooh, the movies! This should be funny. I let Purdy write part of this. I like being geno- Uh oh. Why did I do that? PURDY! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! Sorry. Ugh, I have a major problem 4p3az CIL;/AZstlgmlkcj, '/w PURDY! STOP IT!**

**- BARELY ALIVE**

Bramblestar was in his den making a phone call. "Yes. I want a million tickets to watch all the episodes of Star Wars five times please. Yes. I do want lots of popcorn pleases!" Then he hung up.

As Bramblestar walked out of his den, he saw that a large group of cats were in the center of the hollow. The clan was lookin' curiouslee at the youngins' wonderin', "Where the heckaroos did these kats come from?" The biggest one, who wasn't that big, started to be speakin'. One of the best elders of the clan was actooaly strong enuf to take on all of em' wi no help at al!

WHAT!? PURDY, STOP WRITING THE STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY...

Aneeway, back to the storee. The litel leader called deth star waked up to Brambel star an' said, "Cood yu kats take us too the movees too wach star wars?" And then Brambel star said," Sur wi not?" So, thay went to a theater called the citee movee theater. Then the puny kat caled deth star said, "Plees don' by any popcornes for mee pleeses." Ya see, this so caled leda deth star was actooaly a coward!

Sew, we neva got anee numnums stuffs at al. Then we wached the same movees ova an' ova agan. It were not werth it.

**Sorry for this TERRIBLE chapter. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT RACOONPAW, FLUFFYWUFFY, AND RIPPLESHORE! I WILL NEVER FALL FOR YOUR TRICKS AGAIN! Grrrrr. Please review and tell those silly cats to stop ruining the story.**


	17. When Ripple and Fluffy get locked up

Chapter 17- What happens when Rippleshore and Fluffywuffy get locked in a room together

**Hello again! This is now time for my revenge chapter! **

**Fluffy: Hey! No fair!**

**Ripple: You r da meanest!**

**Kittystar: :P**

**On with the story!**

****Rippleshore was walking on the rippling shore of the beach, when suddenly, a huge cage fell on top of her! "AAAHHHH! HEEEEELLLLLPPPP!"

In another part of the lake territory, Fluffywuffy was sleeping on her fluffy wuffy bed, when suddenly, a huge cage fell on top of her! "AAAAAHHHHH! HEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!"

Then, the two warriors turned around to see that they were both in the same cage. "Not you ." Complained Fluffywuffy. "I would rather be trapped in a cage with a spitting cobra instead of you." Whined Rippleshore. So, they both independently tried to escape. They had no luck whatsoever.

"HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! " They both screamed. No one came to the rescue. (That's because I removed the memory of Ripple and Fluffy! Ha ha!) They both glared at Kittystar. "What?" She asked. "I'm just writing the story!" Then Rippleshore turned to Fluffywuffy. "Lucky for me, I always carry grenades with me!" But unluckily, it turns out that Kittystar had confiscated them. "Luck for me, I always carry a shovel." Unluckily, it turns out that the floor is made out of titanium.

1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 HOURS LATER

"I'm bored." Complained Fluffywuffy. "I KNOW!" Exclaimed Rippleshore. "I can use my awesomeness to get us out of here!"

"Oh no you don't." Growled Kittystar.

Rippleshore clapped her paws and then grabbed Fluffywuffy. "TELEPORT US OUT OF HERE!" Shouted Rippleshore. Then they escaped.

"Noooooooooo!" Yelled Kittystar. "I have been foiled by those two again!" But then, Racoonpaw stepped out of the shadows. "Actually, teleport us out of here was my signal to teleport them. So, you should say those THREE have foiled me!"

**How could I still be getting tricked by an apprentice? Ugh, this is so embarrassing.**


	18. Wolfheart, DIRECTIVEkit, Bluestripe

Chapter 18- Wolfheart, DERECTIVEOVERLOADkit, and Bluestripe!

**Okays. I will add in all of you peopleses kitties! I am so happy that I actually have 43 reviews. :) I have never had that many reviews before! Thank you for reviewing everyone, it means a lot to me (Not really)! Just kidding. **

**- Evil kittystar**

Tacoclan, Chocolatesauceclan, Donutclan, and Russetfurisawesomeclan were having a gathering and talking about the lack of catmint. "I noticed that it isn't raining as much as it used to be!" Complained Donut- I mean Onestar. Blackstar nodded in agreement. "Starclan is making us starve! We are having a severe CATMINT DROUGHT!" He exclaimed.

As they pointlessly rambled on about that, three cats slipped into the crowd. Mistystar looked up. "Hey! I saw you guys go into the crowd! Get out here and explain yourselves!"

The first one, a pretty, dark gray she-cat, stepped out. " My name is Wolfheart and these are my companions, DERECTIVEOVERLOADkit, and Bluestripe. We want to join your clan!"

Mistystar squinted. "Hmm. Lemme think about it." Then she turned around and started whispering to the other leaders. She then turned around again and shouted, "WELCOME ALL OF YOU!" Then Bramblestar showered catmint on them.

* * *

Status of da new kittehs:

Wolfheart:

Popularity: 100000000

Special skill: Awesomeness.

Details: Is best friends with Rippleshore.

DIRECTIVEOVERLOADkit:

Popularity: 43

Special skill: Prankster brain

Details: A new addition to Racoonpaw's gang. (Oh no!)

Bluestripe:

Popularity: 333222000

Special skill: Hypnotism

Details: YOU ARE GETTING SLEEPY, VERY SLEEPY! ()()()()

Note: This is also the form that you can use to send ur cat in, k?


	19. Chapter taco

Chapter taco-Randomnessclan

**Thank you everybody for reviewing so much! When I had gone to check ****fan fiction, I couldn't believe that I actually had 66 reviews. Wow. That's why I am making a very special chapter dedicated to everyone. If you have at least reviewed three times, I will include you in Randumnessclan! **

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

**P.S**

**I changed my pen nMame because I didn't like 'Evil' in the name. **

Randomnessclan allegiances

Leader- PM ME IF YOU DID THE REQUIREMENTS

Deputy- SAME AS ABOVE

Warriors-SAME AS ABOVE

Apprentices- SAME AS ABOVE

Queens and kits-SAME AS ABOVE

Elders-SAME AS ABOVE

**Requirements**

**1. Must have reviewed at least three times**

**2. You can only send in at most three cats**

**3. DETAILS. DETAILS. DETAILS.**

**4. Please PM me only. (TO GUESTS: If you don't have an account, just review your cat.)**

**5. NO FIGHTING OVER WHO GETS TO BE LEADER! I will choose either Randomstar or someone else. :)**


	20. Befriend a Twoleg Club

Chapter Befriend the twolegs

**Sorry for not updating a while. I have been doing other things. Please don't send in whole clans, just three cats at most. You can review as many times as you want, though! ;) Anyway, please enjoy my next update. **

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Racoonpaw, Rippleshore, Fluffywuffy, DIRECTIVE OVERLOADkit, and Wolfheart had joined forces in the, "Befriend the Twolegs!" Club, in order to protect and befriend twolegs. Racoonpaw, of course, was the leader and organized all of the activities. "Our first activity today will be community service!" Exclaimed Racoonpaw cheerfully. Everyone looked confused. "What that means, you mouse-brains, is that we will help clean up the twoleg's gardens and thunderpaths." Explained Fluffywuffy. She looked very annoyed.

Racoonpaw clapped her paws and a line formed in front of her. "As you all know, twoleg carrion smells terrible. You each can get this stuff I am about to give you." She gave each cat a pair of gloves, a mask, a garbage bag, and some air fresheners. "Now, all of you go and do your quest!" She yelled.

Rippleshore picked up all of the plastics that she could find, including plastic balls. And plastic slides. "I wish the twolegs wouldn't litter their yards with all this plastic." She grumbled to herself. Her bag was already huge because of all the stuff she was picking up!

Fluffywuffy picked up anything shiny. She knew that shiny stuff always fooled other cats into thinking that it was worth something. "I will not be fooled!" She had told herself. She picked up, shiny wrappers, shiny hoses, shiny cat collars, and shiny buttons that looked useless. Obviously, since she was a cat, she had no idea what these things were used for. She looked up at the shiny monster. "I'm going to need a much bigger bag..."

DIRECTIVE OVERLOADkit picked up anything that smelled bad. Racoonpaw had said that the garbage smelled bad so he knew what to look for. He found two oval shaped brown things and sniffed them. "Yuck!" He exclaimed, and immediately picked them up and stuck them in his bag. He found a banana peel and grimaced. He slowly picked it up with his claws and then threw it into the bag. He saw a half eaten hot dog and he said disgustedly, "Twolegs really need to have a warrior code, this is just terrible that they're wasting so much food."

Wolfheart had to pick up stuff that was paper. She tried to figure out what it was by analyzing each thing she found. "Is this thing called a toothbrush paper?" She shrugged and tossed it into the bag. "Is this thing called a bike paper?" She shrugged and heaved it into her bag. "Is this spider pap- AAAAHHHH!" She screamed because the spider was a very poisonous one! She ran around in circles and then realized something. The spider was fake. "This IS paper!" She realized. Then, she took down all the fake spiders that were meant for Halloween decoration.

All of the cats came back to Racoonpaw to show her their results. She face pawed herself. "Next time," She said. "Bring a garbage chart so that you know what to do!"

* * *

AFTERWARD

The human adult named Marci got up in the morning to make some breakfast. As she made her coffee, she looked out of the window. A crash was heard as she dropped her cup and screamed. The plastic slide was missing, and her car was gone! Her daughter, Ally, came to see what was wrong. She ran outside to check if it was some prank, but then saw that her scooter and all of the Halloween decorations were missing!

The family was devastated and called the police, believing that burglars had robbed their house. What they didn't know, was that five cats had actually been trying to help. Well, trying make friends with them.

TO BE CONTINUED

(The befriend a twoleg club with be continued)


	21. Racoonpaw goes to school

Chapter 21- Racconpaw goes to school

**Racoonpaw is actually going to SCHOOL? This is one weird story. Anyway, after you read this story, you must review. If you review three other chapters, you can be part of the new clan that will be released in the upcoming chapters! **

**-Kittystar of Windclan**

Bramblestar suddenly woke up from his nest. He screamed in fear when he saw a CYCLONE coming towards him! Bramblestar leaped up and started to run. He didn't get too far because he crashed into the back of his den.

Bramblestar suddenly woke up in his nest again. He sighed because it was just a dream. He turned around and leaped straight into the air, causing himself to crash into the ceiling of his den. "Ow." He complained and looked at the thing that had scared him. The thing was a piece of DYNAMITE! Bramblestar stuck out a claw and touched it gingerly. He growled when he realized that it was a prank set up by Racoonpaw.

* * *

AT THE GATHERING

The Tacoclan leader, Bramblestar, got to speak first. "I would like to say that I am very outraged at the behavior of Racoonpaw and her gang." Yowls of agreement were heard. "So," Bramblestar continued. " I have decided to send Racoonpaw to what twolegs call school." Cheers were heard. But then, a loud shout was heard and everyone fell silent. It was Rippleshore, Racoonpaw, and Fluffywuffy!

Racoonpaw spoke first. "I object! If you think going to school will help me, then you're wrong. But too bad!" This was how Racoonpaw was sent to school.

* * *

AT SCHOOL

Somehow, other cats were there too, and Racoonpaw was already planning pranks on certain cats. The bell had rung and she went to her first class.

Racoonpaw had to learn about lots of stuff that she thought was plain old boring. _I think I need to liven things up!_ She thought. She threw something on the ground and grinned as she heard her teacher scream. "PYTHON!"

* * *

After the first day of school, Racoonpaw was kicked out and she went back to the clans.

**I can't believe that this pesky apprentice was able to escape SCHOOL! I will have to foil her plans somehow!**


End file.
